User blog:FgoMinami/Dark Alice
Active Skills First Skill= Inflict Poison Status to All enemies by 10 turns. |leveleffect = Crit Chance - |l1 = 30% |l2 = 33% |l3 = 36% |l4 = 39% |l5 = 42% |l6 = 45% |l7 = 48% |l8 = 51% |l9 = 54% |l10 = 60% |2leveleffect = Poison Damage |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1100 |2l3 = 1200 |2l4 = 1300 |2l5 = 1400 |2l6 = 1500 |2l7 = 1600 |2l8 = 1700 |2l9 = 1800 |2l10 = 2000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Reduce all enemies Debuff Resistance for 3 turns. Reduce their Poison Resistance for 1 turns. Charges own NP guage by 30%. |leveleffect = Debuff Res- |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Poison Res- |2l1 = 70% |2l2 = 75% |2l3 = 80% |2l4 = 85% |2l5 = 90% |2l6 = 95% |2l7 = 100% |2l8 = 105% |2l9 = 110% |2l10 = 120% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Chance to Charm All enemies by 3 turns. Grants Party ignore attack disadvantages for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Charm Chance |l1 = 40% |l2 = 44% |l3 = 48% |l4 = 52% |l5 = 56% |l6 = 60% |l7 = 64% |l8 = 68% |l9 = 72% |l10 = 80% |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} - Darkness Mosaic EX= Chance to Charm All enemies by 3 turns. Grants Party ignore attack disadvantages for 3 turns. Grants Party Extra Damage Against enemies with Charm Debuff for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Charm Chance |l1 = 40% |l2 = 44% |l3 = 48% |l4 = 52% |l5 = 56% |l6 = 60% |l7 = 64% |l8 = 68% |l9 = 72% |l10 = 80% |2leveleffect = Extra Dmg. |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Increases Poison Damage to all enemies by 500%. Deals damage that Ignore defense to all enemies (Deals 150% damage to enemies with Blonde/Golden Hair) |overchargeeffect = Deals Extra damage to enemies with Poison Debuff. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 725% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Extra Dmg. |c1 = 200% |c2 = 212.5% |c3 = 225% |c4 = 237.5% |c5 = 250% }} Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |18}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |16}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |20}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Category:Blog posts